


Olvidó

by Patitacv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Jure amarte no importa que ,estaré contigo me recuerdes o no , me ames o me odies seguiré a tu lado no importa que.Te amaré aún si me pides que no lo haga y lo seguiré haciendo aunque tu mente se olvide de mi y este como un espectador de tu vida
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Era verano el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, de pronto unas ganas de querer beber algo frío se apoderó de mi estándo junto a mis amigos de la Universidad decidimos ir a una cafetería cercana, era un lugar pequeño y concurrido ya que se encontraba cerca de la escuela, vendía diferentes tipos de bebidas frías al igual que calientes, bocadillos y postres, los dueños eran dos personas ya mayores que tenían dos hijos Wanda y loki este último siendo el mayor de los dos, Wanda siempre ayudaba a sus padres en la cafetería mientras que loki aquel joven de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda siempre estaba en la Universidad estudiando en la biblioteca o en el jardín del campus leyendo algún libro,incluso cuando sus amigos lo invitaban a ver los entrenamientos el siempre estaba con su mirada en los libros, pero eso lo hacía ser más interesante ya que no podía apartar la mirada de el, así pasaban los días loki y yo compartíamos clases pero nada más que eso, siempre me sentí cautivado hacia el.Ese aire que despide de misterio y sin importarle,lo que lo rodea era lo que más me gustaba.Pero también lo que no me permitía acercarme a el. 

En clases ,siempre me distraia pensando en que hará al salir de clases, que le gustará,que comida es su favorita....ah como me encanta, pero sólo podía ser espectador de su increíble belleza, esa belleza que me quitaba el aliento que me hacía suspirar sin más, la que hacía que mi noches sean largas sin poder dormí al pensar en el, aún no estaba seguro pero algo me decía por dentro que esto era amor ,un amor que tal nunca sería correspondido


	2. Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro de Loki y Thor

Un día de repente el profesor de literatura pidió que hiciéramos trabajo en equipo, todos empezaron a buscar a sus amigos para formar sus equipos 

pero loki era el único que no se paraba o se mostrará interesado en formar equipo con algún compañero, ya que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie 

era experto en el campo de la literatura, le encantaba leer y perderse en las historias que encontraba en lo libros, pero necesitaba estar con alguien, formar equipo para que el profesor tomará encuenta su calificación asi que sin más loki se levantó y empezó a buscar entre sus compañeros quien podría ser su "equipo", pero la mayoría ya estaban completos o se sentían abrumados por el aura que loki despide. 

Bruce el chico inteligente y admirado por ser el presidente del Consejo estudiantil ,admira a loki lo idolatraba,le seguía a donde fuera con su mirada. Siempre rondaba a loki , todos se daban cuenta y especulaban que a Bruce le gustaba o estaba enamorado de el, ya que era el único que se acercaba a loki sin pena y podría decirse que era el único que era su amigo  


Bruce se acercó a loki preguntado si ya había conseguido equipo para la tarea pero loki sólo sacudio la cabeza en señal de negativa, de pronto loki volteo a todos lados buscando quien podría ser su equipo pero nada, Bruce insistía en que estuviera en su equipo pero loki le daba negativas ya que su equipo estaba completo

se acercó al profesor ya que no encontraba a nadie, el profesor se levantó de su escritorio y pregunto quien podría recibir a loki y antes de que alguien pudiera alzar la mano alguien grito desesperado aquí, el profesor guió con su mano a loki hasta el equipo para que empezaremos a trabajar en el proyecto, Bruce estaba furioso ya que el quería a loki cerca de el, para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible pero yo le había arrebatado su deseo. 

Este era su momento por fin estaría cerca de loki, por fin podría hablarle preguntarle que le gusta, sus pasatiempos, que le molesta y todo lo que podría este era la oportunidad, el rubio llevaba tiempo enamorado 

Loki: Hola soy loki laufey estaré con ustedes para hacer este trabajo espero que podamos trabajar bien.

Tony: Bienvenido soy Tony Stark  
el es steve rogers  
Ella es Natasha romanof  
Y el rubio enorme es Thor odison aunque lo veas grande es algo torpe, pero es muy bueno en las clases 

Loki: si lo sé -expreso loki- tengo varias clases con el 

Thor no lo podía creer loki se había dado cuenta de el,sabía que compartían, clases sabia quien era, la emocion era grande pero tenía que disimular 

Thor: mucho gusto bienvenido 

Los cinco chicos se reunieron para ver que tipo de libro trabajaría, como lo expondrian, que materiales usarían 

la clase terminó pero a los chicos les faltaba mucho para ponerse de acuerdo, tendrían que reunirse después de clases así que loki pensó que mejor lugar que la cafetería de sus padres,así que decidieron ir ahí


	3. Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de su reunión para la tarea Y como Thor gana puntos con loki

Los cinco chicos se dispusieron a ir a la cafetería de los padres de loki para poder empezar con su trabajo, a los chicos les agrado el lugar era cómodo, tranquilo y sereno siempre tenía gente pero era el lugar perfecto para relajarse.  
Los padres se loki se sorprendieron al ver a loki llegar con personas el jamás llevaba gente a la cafetería y muchos menos a personas de la escuela, loki siempre era reservado.

Loki los sento en una esquina para que nadie los molestará, llevo algunas bebidas y alimentos mientras trabajaban, los chicos seguían con su trabajo pero en un momento se levantó de la mesa para ayudar a sus padres ya que la gente se acumulaba, dejo a sus compañeros en la mesa mientras servía tazas de café y algunos alimentos, de pronto la puerta se abrió... era Wanda acaba de llegar de la escuela ya que se le hizo tarde por que entrenaba tenis algo que le fascinaba a la más pequeña de los laufeyson, Wanda miro hacía donde estaban los chicos y extrañada se les quedo viendo se acercó al mostrador y le pregunto a su madre quienes eran los 4 chicos que estaban ahí, de repente un rostro se le hizo conocido aquel rubio de ojos azules y grandes músculos pero y los otros quienes eran ya que no podía reconocer ningún rostro   
... su madre le contesto que llegaron con loki ... Wanda quedó sorprendida ya que sabía que su hermano jamás lleva gente a la cafetería.

Wanda se cambia y se dispuso a ayudar a sus padres ya que la gente seguia llegando y las mesas empezaban a llenar y para que loki pudiese seguir con las actividades que tenía con sus compañeros. 

Pensamiento Thor :

La gente llegaba el lugar se empezó a llenar y los padres de loki no se daban abasto de repente loki se levantó de la mesa se disculpó con nosotros y se fue ... a lo lejos podía ver a loki su hermosa silueta, sus largas piernas , sus delicadas manos dios era perfecto.. aunque no había podido hablar mucho con el me bastaba con estar en el mismo lugar de pronto loki se puso un delantal color negro que amarró en sus cintura , recogio su cabello de manera delicada haciéndose una coleta se veía perfecto quería ir corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo pero no podía hacer más que admirarlo a lo lejos.

La puerta se abrió de repente y era la pequeña hermana de loki se sorprendió al vernos se acercó a su madre preguntando quienes éramos pero algo me dice que me reconoció, reconoció a aquel que siempre admiraba a su hermano en secreto y que lo anhelaba más que a nada ese que lo seguía con la mirada al más leve movimiento.

La chica se cambió el uniforme, poniéndose más cómoda y poder servir las mesas...loki se quito el delantal y regreso las mesa con nosotros nos repartimos el trabajo que haría cada quien y cuando nos reunoriamos de nuevo.   
La noche se acercaba Tony,Natasha y Steve se despidieron con un "hasta mañana " 

Aún no me quería ir, quería seguir admirado a loki pero el lugar seguía lleno y loki se despidiendo disculpandose de nuevo para poder ir ayudar a sus padres y hermana, la gente estaba esperando de pie algún lugar para sentarse, una quedo vacia pero los vasos y platos seguían en la mesa pero la gente ya camina hacia la dirección donde me encontraba y decidí quitar las cosas, la gente se sentó y me pidieron tomar la orden antes de poder decir algo otra mesa levantó la mano y me pedía que les sirviera ,así que decidí ayudar a loki tome un mandil que se encontraba en la barra junto con una libreta y empecé a tomar órdenes, los padres de loki me veían asombrados y apenados, cuando termine de servir 3 mesas me pidieron disculpas y que no tenía que hacerlo pero les contesté con un "me alegra poder ayudar " les pedi que me dejarán seguir sirviendo y con algo de dificultad aceptaron, loki sólo me miro cuando atendía las mesas y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa apenas tenue pero hermosa.

La noche siguió y la gente fue disminuyendo, era hora de cerrar nos pusimos a recoger los platos y vasos , limpiar las mesas y acomodar todo  
ya quedaban pocas sillas para acomodar Wanda subió y nos dejó solos estaba muy nervioso no sabía que hablar, que decirle como empezar una conversación de pronto.... loki hablo 

Loki: gracias por habernos ayudado fue de mucha ayuda y mis padres están muy agradecido 

Thor: no fue nada fue divertido

Loki: no creo que trabajar tan tarde después de la escuela sea algo divertido 

Narrador:  
Loki sonrió   
Thor devolvió la sonrisa   
Loki le pregunto a Thor si tenía hambre y si quisiera comer algo, a lo que Thor asintió 

Loki: sólo tenemos algunos panes y un poco de leche

Thor : mi comida favorita 

Narrador :  
Loki demostró una sonrisa más grande que la primera, sirvió un plato de panes y dos vasos de leche . Thor y loki comían y platicaban de lo cansado que era la escuela de lo aburrida que era algunas veces ...   
Thor no podía creer que estaba con loki pasando la noche... se acercaba la media noche y Thor se tenía ir 

Thor: debo irme ya es tarde 

Loki: gracias por ayudarnos y disculpa por hacer que trabajes 

Thor:fue un placer nos vemos mañana 

Loki: hasta luego nos vemos en la escuela 

Narrador:   
Ambos se despidieron 


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensamiento de loki

El profesor pidió lo que menos quería trabajo en equipo excelente jamás había trabajado con algún compañero y si lo hacía repartimos todo y no teníamos que volver a juntarnos pero en fin tendría que hacerlo esta vez ... 

pensé que no seria tan malo pero ¿con quien podría estar para hacer equipo? ,no hablaba con nadie y el único que se acercaba a mi era Bruce claro que no era de muy de mi agrado ya que el me seguía a todos lados siempre aparecía en los lugares donde yo estaba.

sabía de sus sentimientos pero no podía corresponderlos... Bruce se acercó a mi sabiendo que me siento incómodo con relacionarme con la gente, todos ya estaban completos así que decidí acercarme al profesor, vio que todos estaban completos y lo que hizo fue preguntar quien me aceptaría en su grupo de pronto una mano se alzó y dijo "nosotros" no dio oportunidad de que otros pudiera decir yo el profesor me dijo "ya tienes equipo ve con ellos" sabía quienes eran, más nunca había hablado con ellos: Tony Stark hijo de un millonario dueño de las empresas Stark, Natasha romannof la hija de luna bailarina rusa muy famosa, Steven Rogers hijo de uno de los mejores generales del ejército y Thor odison hijo del primer ministro. Todos de familias ricas y reconocidas y yo hijo de personas dueñas de una cafetería, alguien tan común y poco interesante.

El primero en acercarse fue Tony me saludo y luego los demás siguieron hasta llegar al último Thor algo torpe y apenado se presentó , nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar de la tarea, que libro escogeriamos ,que autor sería en mi mente wow mi área favorita ya que pasaba horas en la biblioteca, el tiempo paso y no terminamos de hablar de la tarea tendríamos que posponerlo para mañana, así que ofrecí ir a la cafetería de mis padres todos aceptaron y nos dirigimos ahí parecían no conocer el lugar a excepción de Thor ya que lo había visto varias veces dentro de la cafetería o por los alrededores

les ofrecí asiento, algunas bebidas y bocadillos nos sentamos a seguir con la tarea de pronto sin darme cuenta la gente empezó a llegar y llenar el lugar veía como mis padres no se daban abasto así que decidí ayudar me levanté pidiendo disculpas y me dispuse ayudar... mientras tomaba órdenes y servía podría sentir una mirada siguiendome pero no le tome importancia hasta que de pronto mi mirada se cruzó con la de aquel rubio de ojos azules ,volteo la mirada y yo sólo baje el rostro sintiéndome algo avergonzado seguí con lo mío de pronto un cliente me pregunta si tenía fiebre ya que mis rostro lucía rojo

de repente se abre la puerta y era Wanda por fin había llegado de la escuela y podía ayudar y yo seguir con lo mío... Wanda se cambió y empezó a servír me senté otra vez con mis compañeros de la escuela la noche ya llegaba y Tony,Steve y Natasha se fueron.

la cafetería seguía llena y mis padres y Wanda no podían con toda la gente volví agarrar mi mandil y ayudar de pronto al voltear veo que Thor se pone un mandil, se sujeta el cabello y empieza servir me quedo sin palabras al ver que Thor servía a la gente, tomaba las órdenes y limpiaba la mesa estaba asombrado, la gente empezó a disminuir y empezamos a limpiar hasta que ya no quedaba nadie le agradecí a Thor su ayuda y le ofrecí algo de comer y beber pero al mirar sólo quedaba pan y leche excelente pensé "voy a ofrecerle pan al hijo del primer ministro" ,le dije que sólo tenía pan y leche Thor aceptó y comió platicabamos paso tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta ya era media noche Thor se despidió y sólo podía ver la espalda de Thor y su cabello ,se veía fuerte, grande , su espalda ancha y sus brazos que podrían romper algo sin dificultad, se veia guapo y apuesto, de repente me di cuenta de mi pensamiento y me dejó inquieto como podría pensar que Thor es guapo, amable,el sobre todo el, ese grandulon con brillante sonrisa


	5. Al dia siguiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la cafeteria

Loki se disponía ir a la Universidad de costumbre se iba temprano para poder caminar y admirar su alrededor... de pronto alguien se le acerca de atrás asustandolo era Bruce que con mucha confianza tomaba la cintura de Loki.

a Loki esto no le agradaba ya que no se sentía de la misma manera que Bruce,así que sutilmente tomó las manos de Bruce y las aparto

siguió su camino pero Bruce no lo dejaría ir fácilmente y empieza a seguirlo. Loki empiezo a caminar más rápido pero Bruce le sigue aún sin rendirse, pero mientras camina le pregunta a loki si saldría con el,si podrían ir a tomar un café, un helado o lo que a loki se le antojara pero siempre se negaba de manera amable, Bruce no se rendía fácilmente y no aceptaba un no por respuesta,no por nada seria el hijo de un concejal, Loki ya harto de las preguntas de Bruce estaba a punto de darle un si con tal de que este lo dejaría en paz pero cuando volteo ahí estaba Thor con una gran sonrisa que podria opacar al mismo sol ,la misma sonrisa que un día antes había echo sonrojar a Loki

Thor miro a Loki y este le devolvio la misma sonrisa,mientras sus mejillas blancas se tornan un poco rojas 

Bruce noto la sonrisa que Loki estaba dando y voltea a ver quien era el causante de aquellas mejillas se pusieran rosadas, a quien le regalaba esa sonrisa que a el le negaban pues era nada más y nada menos Thor .

Bruce hizo un pequeño sonido de disgusto , el cual Loki noto y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a Bruce no le agradaba

Thor se acercó rápidamente y saludo a Loki preguntándole si durmió bien la noche anterior, Bruce con una mirada desconcertada los miro pero no dijo nada 

Loki:   
dormí bien, gracias ,y de nuevo gracias por ayudarnos otra vez, y tu ¿pudiste descansar ?

Thor: si llegue a mi casa y caí rendido ni siquiera pude cambiarme 

Narrador : loki bajo la mirada disculpandose ,Thor se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente pensé que decir

Thor:  
P-pero gracias a ello pude descansar y dormir bien como hace tiempo no había echo y todo fue gracias ayer 

Narrador:   
Loki estuvo a punto de contestar cuándo bruce interrumpio

Bruce:  
Loki es tarde debemos ir a clases 

Loki:  
Tienes razón, nos vemos Thor 

Narrador:  
Thor se despidió de Loki y Bruce dio vuelta mirando a thor de manera molesta

Thor no hizo caso ya que no quería que nada arruinada su buena noche y la mañana,así que se dirigió a sus clases en el camino se encontró a Tony que le pregunto a que hora se quito de la cafetería y Thor le contó como paso la noche ,Tony sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Thor hacía loki, claro que Thor no trataba de ocultarlo se acercaba la hora de que tuvieran la clase de literatura juntos tal ves la clase favorita de Thor ya que podía ver a loki pero ahora ya no sólo lo vería en silencio ahora podía hablar con el y estar juntos , gracias a la tarea que les habían asignado, se sentaron en equipo todos los alumnos y Thor aprovechó y se sentó a lado de Loki 

ambos se miraban a veces ninguno se daba cuenta de la mirada del otro, a lo lejos un molesto Bruce los veía como podría ser que a Loki le guste aquel rubio torpe casi llegando a ser un bruto,como alguien como el podría gustarle a un delicado y precioso Loki

Bruce no iba a permitir que Thor le quite a Loki se repartieron el trabajo a Steve,Natasha y Tony les tocaría encontrar información del artista, en que basa su escritura, que tipo de letra usa , sus influencias y características que usa a la hora de plasmar el texto, Loki y Thor se encargarían del resumen del libro que habían escogido, luego redactarlo y explicar de que trataba la historia para sacar los puntos más importantes

magnífico penso Thor podría pasar más tiempo con Loki, terminó la clase y Thor le pregunto a loki si podian reunirse en algún lugar para poder empezar con la tarea a lo que Loki asintió diciendo que en la cafetería de sus padres.

Thor : te veré ahí más tarde me bañare y arreglare para ir a tu casa 

Loki: esta bien te espero 

Narrador :  
thor se fue de prisa sin despedirse de nadie tenía que arreglarse,vestir bien tenía que llegar impecable a casa se Loki y no estar como la otra vez, Loki veia como Thor se alejaba y de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro 

Bajo su cara mirando al piso y con aquella sonrisa que le había provocado el rubio volvió alzar la mirada una vez más y la sonrisa se hizo más grande, Loki se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su casa para arreglar su habitación ya que no dejaría que Thor estuviera otra vez en la cafetería y decidiera ayudar

Loki se retiró pero a lo lejos un celoso y enojado Bruce los miraba sabía que Loki estaba cayendo por Thor


End file.
